The sport of riding a wave toward shore, i.e. surfing, has long been a popular pastime for some and a full-time obsession for others. Competitive surfing has grown into a large industry with its participants traveling the globe to take advantage of regional swell conditions. A surfing subculture has developed which has been featured in several movies and television series.
The surfing method of choice has varied depending on a swimmer's experience, swell conditions, budget, etc. Body surfing is favored by some, wherein the fully-extended body itself is propelled by the wave. Body surfing is relatively easy to learn and is most popular among those who don't want to invest the time required to learn other methods, or invest the money into surfing paraphernalia. It is especially popular among those who don't surf on a regular basis.
Boogie boarding has also become popular with the recreational or casual swimmer. Boogie boards are typically short rigid boards on which the swimmer lies prone and holds onto the board while riding the wave.
The most advanced form of surfing is stand-up surfing done on a long, narrow and somewhat rounded board known as a surfboard. It offers a challenge to the swimmer who must manipulate, maneuver, and stabilize the relatively large board while standing on it even in steep or tight turns with the wave crashing around the swimmer. While waiting for or moving to the wave, the swimmer sits or kneels on the surfboard while paddling, often resulting in a condition known as swimmer's knobs. Swimmer's knobs are tumorlike overgrowths of connective tissue just below the knees, on the tops of the feet, and often on the toes.
Body surfing, boogie boarding and traditional surfing all rely on the forces generated by a wave to propel a relatively flat, rigid object through the water. There is, therefore, a need for an improved body board which is constructed to efficiently utilize the forces generated by beach waves and provides the swimmer with greater control of his or her movement within the wave than that afforded by prior surfing techniques. Such an improved body board should be capable of riding smoothly, be comfortable to paddle and sit on, and appeal to the novice while still posing a challenge to the experienced swimmer. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.